Link the Cuckold
by Froslass in Chains
Summary: Zelda cheats on Link with Groose and Link comes in as it happens.


"Do you think he knows?" Zelda asked as she undressed. Under her her dress she wore a thong and no bra so that her big breasts were out and swayed in front of her lover.

Groose smiled and slapped Zelda's ass. He pushed her roughly down onto her knees and gave her tits a spank. "I don't give a fuck." He pulled out his cock and rubbed his erection against her face. "You don't either do you? He's just a weak, pathetic dork."

When Zelda saw Groose's cock she stopped worrying again about Link. It happened every time. "I don't. You're the only real man for me. Your cock is so big and his is just so pathetic." She wanted to love Link but his tiny three inch penis never satisfied her. One night she got drunk with Groose and ended up offering him a handjob only to find his cock was fourteen inches of pure man. Since then she was fucking him on the side because she orgasmed every time he fucked her.

"Good." He pulled on her hair and shoved his cock into her mouth. Without waiting to see how she did he started to pull her back and forth each time making more cock push down into her throat. "Choke on my cock and forget about that wimp. You love me so much more don't you? I can fuck you right slut and I will every time. I promise." He didn't care about making her cum he just wanted to get off. The fact her pussy tight and she was so good at sucking him off just helped. Plus he got to cum in Link's girlfriend every night and that wasn't ever a bad thing.

She gagged on his shaft as it pushed down her throat and made it hard to breathe. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly. Pushing her thong aside she started to finger herself. She didn't like blowing Link's cock but the second she tasted Groose's she was addicted to blowjobs. Just not blowjobs where she couldn't taste anything. Link only dripped a few drops of pathetic cum onto her tits but Groose came hard every time and got her face covered in it. She loved Link but it was a no brainer when it came to who could fuck her better. She was becoming a slut and love didn't matter once Groose undid his pants.

Soon enough he throatfucked her until he was satisfied. He pulled out and slapped her face with his cock as he came, spraying all over her. His balls were so heavy and full that each time he came it was buckets of hot salty cum spraying onto her face. It got all over her hair and tits too. She finished fingering herself soon after and came hard all over the floor too. "Groose! I'm your slut!" she moaned as she did.

"Good." He grabbed her hair and shoved her onto the table. He was about to fuck her when a knock came.

"Zelda? Are you in there? I'm ready for our date."

Groose laughed. "You had a date but you came for your cock fix first?" he whispered. "You're such a slut and I love it. Tell him to come in I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that his girl is a total whore who loves me better."

"C come in Link!" she called nervously. His tip was pressing into her pussy and she wanted him to fuck her so bad that she wiggled her hips and whined.

Link came in but didn't see it because he turned to close the door. Once he looked in the room he saw Zelda bent over a table with cull all over her tits and Groose bending her over. "What the fuck are you doing Zelda?" 

"Zelda is my bitch now because your small cock couldn't please her." He slammed all fourteen inches into her pussy and gave her ass a slap. "Fuck you're a tight whore. Don't I fuck you enough to stretch you out?" He grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"I'm sorry!" she said, but she didn't sound sorry. Groose's cock inside her and his hand pulling her hair made her eyes roll back and her tongue hung out. She was loving every second of it. Even secretly loving that Link knew. "I didn't want you to find out."

Link started to cry at the sight of his rival fucking his girlfriend. He was a bully and always said he'd take Zelda from him but this time he reallly had. "But why Zelda? I love you. I've always loved you."

Groose spanked her again. "If you tell him the truth I'll fuck you all night."

That promise made Zelda break insantly. "Because your cock is pathetic! It's three inches long and you cum after ten seconds. I can't ever orgasm but Groose makes me cum so hard. He's a real man who can treat me right."

As he cried harder Link pulled his pants down. His tiny erection was super hard and as he watched in horror he started to masturbate. It didn't take long for him to cum a few pathetic drops of cum onto the floor and settle back into crying. "Why did you do this to me. I love you Zelda."

"She loves you too," he teased and pulled her hair. "She just loves cock more. Isn't that right?"

"Yes! Please Groose, fuck me. Come on Link I still love you and we can be together, but I'm a slave to his cock."

"Yeah, you can keep her. I don't care about that bullshit dating stuff. You can still take her on those but then she comes home to me and you get to watch. Never put your dick in her but watch." He moaned and came. Humiliating Link turned him on and he couldn't help himself. He filled Zelda up with cum so much that it dripped out of her gaping pussy and onto the floor. Zelda came too. She screamed as she squirted down all over the floor and made a mess.

"I love you," Link said again. He couldn't believe this happened. He still loved Zelda but it all hurt.

Groose pulled out of her pussy and then slammed back into her ass soon after. "Hey Link why don't you come here and eat my cum out of your girlfriend for me. That's the most you'll ever touch her again, loser."

"Please Link, come eat my pussy. I'm sure you'll love the taste."

(AN: I might do a sequel where Link is dressed as a girl and becomes Groose's second girlfriend along with Zelda but I don't know if anyone would like that.)


End file.
